It Only Takes Fifteen Minutes
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Prompts written in 15mins. Various genres. Some serious, some not so much. Mostly not connected but it might. Just a mish-mash of things that shouldn't be taken too seriously. The usual: Swearing, sarcasm, and need for shipping goggles galore!
1. Chapter 1

This project came out of the blue. Getting ready for Camp NaNoWriMo and a friend decided to do prompt word wars to get to know our characters. I somehow started to use MCL characters and bam! Don't know how long this will keep up though.

A good portion of these are in my Candy's PoV. I try to keep it Candy/Nathaniel but with some other prompts I put on different shipping goggles. Language, some themes, OoC are running rampant in this so be forewarned.

Still don't own My Candy Love, I wouldn't be anticipating ep.21 so much if I did.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom of Sucrette.

I hadn't seen Lilia in a while. I hoped that everything was alright. I heard a tap. Maybe it was my ears deceiving me. The band was still playing so maybe the crowd got into it.

_'Bang bang bang'_

Ok...that definitely wasn't the crowd.

"Lilia?"

"Over here!"

Sure enough at the last stall was the door closed. I looked at the door and noticed that the lock seemed tampered with. I frowned. I thought this club was fairly okay.

"How in the hell did you get locked in the bathroom?"

"Somebody saw us talking to Castiel. They got jealous and locked me inside."

Goddammit.

"Why didn't they try for me?" I asked.

"Don't know. I guess because they know you'll kick their ass."

We laughed. That was Lilia for you. Even in the midst of trouble she finds a way to make light of it. But seriously, locking someone in because they were jealous was some juvenile stuff. I took a step back. There was no other choice but to kick down the door. Dad will pay for the damages anyway.

"You have your pants on right?" I asked.

"Hey!" Lilia shouted, "Don't ask such personal questions!"

"Just making sure that if I kick the door down you won't be in a compromising position is all."

It took all of three seconds before she replied again.

"Wait, what?"

"Back up." I warned her.

I lifted my left leg up and began to kick at the door. The sounds amplified through the mostly empty bathroom. But the door wasn't giving way. I kicked harder and harder. It almost sounded like gunshots. I could see the door getting dented. But not caving in.

"Shit..." I mumbled, "How is it looking on your end?"

"Just really beat up." Lilia replied.

I kicked more at the door. My leg was getting tired, but I had to get her out of there. And then after I get her out of there, I'm beating the shit out of those girls that did this to her. The door seemed to get weaker. I think one more good kick would do it. I put all my strength into this last kick.

"Hiyaaaah!"

The force of the door bursting open pulled me in the stall with Lilia. We both tumbled and fell to the ground. Me on top of her.

"Ow..." we both mumbled.

I could hear the bathroom door open and a couple heavy footsteps coming in.

"What's going on he-?"

I could feel my face heat up.

That was definitely not a female's voice.

"Nice...I didn't think you'd go for the lace Mir." I hear another say.

When I turned around, Lysander and Castiel were looking at us. It took a moment to realize that the force flipped up the skirt Lilia forced me to wear. We scrambled to get up from the position. Lysander looked just as embarrassed as we were.

But Castiel was laughing his ass off.

"You son of a bitch! Don't comment on my panties!" I shouted.

I went over and punched him in the nose. I couldn't help but smirk as he stumbled back and held his nose. I walked out of the bathroom as dignified as possible.

One asshole down, a group to go.

* * *

So that's the first one. Prompt was "Side character gets locked in a bathroom".

Lilia is my friend's Candy. The setting is based on a MCL fanfic I was planning on working on last year's Camp NaNo but something or other made me change my project.

Anyway review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Double update because I can~! No but really I enjoy doing these. Forgot to mention that an overwhelming majority of these are not connected to the previous one/two shots I've done for MCL. Some may reference them but they are mostly alternate ideas I had that didn't make the final cut for some reason.

* * *

I looked at the plate in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at the dish. It certainly didn't look like it'll be edible. If food looks reflected its taste, then I would be dubious. I looked up at the creator of the dish. He had an expectant look on his face.

I actually had to try it.

"It looks like shit." I said.

"Well yeah." he admitted, "But taste first. Then looks."

"I'm just saying, chocolates are not supposed to look like that Castiel."

I thought back on how I got into this situation. I promised him that I would test some food for him since he needed a feminine opinion. I just didn't think it would be chocolates.

"Exactly why are you making chocolates anyway? It's not some cheesy Valentines crap isn't it? And aren't girls supposed to make it for guys?"

"Shut up Mir. Just go and taste it."

But the chocolates looked so horrible though. I could imagine their death cries as they were formed into lumps of whatever they are supposed to be shaped like. He seemed irritated in my reluctance to eat them. So he picked one up and brought it close to my mouth.

"This can have a lot of implications you know." I said.

"Shut up and eat it." he said.

I let him feed me the chocolate. I mean we're both single and we know this didn't mean anything. But oh my god. It actually tasted pretty good. A little bit bitter for my tastes, but not as horrible as I thought it would be. He smirked that certain way that makes me want to punch him sometimes. Attractive though.

"It's not bad."

"Right, so that borderline orgasmic look was just _'not bad'_."he sarcastically noted.

I stood up. That's the one thing I hated about him. He's just an asshole and gets under my skin so much. If you took that out of the equation then he would be a pretty nice guy.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down to the chair.

"Eat. I need to know what to fix."

One by one he fed me more chocolates. The more I tasted them, the better they were. I didn't realize he was borderline straddling my waist as he fed me. But it wasn't as if I wanted to push him off.

I mean, he wasn't being weird or giving me a lap dance.

"So how about now?" he asked.

"They alright. Maybe sweeten them a little. Not too much. I'd be dubious if something too sweet came from you. Slight bitterness is you."

In the span of moments, his face became close to mines. I felt a tongue on my cheek. And a definite wet spot where it was. My face was as red as his dyed hair. He seemed in thought before nodding.

"You're right. A little too bitter."

I pushed him off my lap and headed for the door. I think I'd die if I stood around longer with him. I can't deal with this stupid attraction. We shared a knowing look. The temptation to act on this tension. But never doing it because it would mess up our dynamic.

"You're really a shithead. But next time, try not to make them look like poop. Maybe I'll be more willing to eat them."

* * *

Prompt: _Write about your character trying a new food for the first time and either loving or loathing it._

Complete OoC that shouldn't be taken seriously. But I had fun. Dynamics between my candy and Castiel is always fun to do. Plus that UST.

(which may or may not come to a head soon)

Anyway review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the views so far. I really appreciate them. Seriously I do.

Warning: This prompt is cheesy. Fluffy cheese than I usually write.

* * *

The rock formation wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to climb. A couple loose rocks here and there. Nothing to worry about though. I stood up straight to scope out the forest. The night made it so much harder to mark our location.

"Any luck Mir?" Nathaniel asked me.

"Nope, but come on up."

I heard the sounds of his climbing up the formation. Moments later he was by my side. He frowned at the same conclusion I had reached. He sat down and sighed.

"It might be a while before anyone finds us." he said.

I took a seat beside him. It was quiet all around us. You know, except for the sounds of nature going about. I glanced a look at Nathaniel. He really seemed down. I guess he felt guilty.

After all, it was his competitive nature that got us lost.

He didn't need me to remind him of that though.

I looked up and my eyes widened. The stars looked so clear from here. It wasn't like in the city. I nudged Nathaniel on the shoulder to get him to look as well. He took one look and a small smile began to form on his face.

"The stars look so pretty." I remarked.

"Not as pretty as you though Mir."

I turned to look at him. Under the cloak of the nightfall, I saw blush rise from his cheeks. For a long while we sat in silence, just looking at the grand night sky. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I realized a second later what I just did. I wanted to pull away.

But he put his arm around my shoulder.

I was surprised by the gesture. But it wasn't a bad feeling. I felt kind of floaty inside.

"When I was younger." I started, "Dad would let me stay up to see the stars with him. He was busy during the day, but he always made time for me at night."

"I heard you moved around a lot before coming here. Did you ever want to go back living with him?"

I shook my head.

Maybe if I was a couple years younger maybe. But not now. I had to take control of my own life.

"Nah. Dad understands that moving place to place isn't good for me at this point in my life."

I got up and jumped off the formation. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Besides, being here made me realize that there are people that I want to stay for."

* * *

Prompt: _Write about your character looking at the stars_

A kind of what if in the race your character didn't fall epically when partnering with Nathaniel. Gives a bit of insight to my Candy's life if it did.

Anyway review~!


	4. Chapter 4

And another update

Warning: Lots of swearing.

* * *

"I forgive you, Castiel. But go fuck yourself."

I had hoped the finality in my voice would get him away from me. I really didn't need this headache. But he grabbed my wrist instead. I met his glare with a glare of my own. It was a familiar moment to us. With my free hand I tried to punch him again.

Anything just to get him away from me.

He easily blocked the punch.

"You swing too wide when you aim for the face."

If I wasn't so pissed off, I would have been amazed he picked up on that after one hit.

"Just leave and let me rest."

"Not until you listen." he said.

"What is there for you to say!" I shouted, "You tell me I'm doing dubious shit, tell me to stay away from you and then accuse me of doing all of this as a ploy because I just so happen to be in love with Nathaniel, the guy you hate! What the fuck else you need to say that you haven't already!"

I could feel the tears starting to form. But I wasn't going to let him see me cry. He doesn't deserve to see that. He looked to be in thought.

I let out a small sigh.

"Look, I don't hate you. But we can't be friends. What you said yesterday was hurtful. You made me cry you sack of shit."

That seemed to shake any thoughts he had.

"I made you cry?"

I nodded.

"Go ahead and laugh it up." I said while laughing bitterly, "You won. You got me to admit to weakness."

His hold on my hands seemed to get tighter. His face inched closer to mines until we were a small width apart. We looked at each other deeply. A feeling was welling up in me. I don't know what it was though. It felt similar to how I feel when I'm this close to Nathaniel. But not.

It's confusing.

"Ami...I-"

My eyes widened at his sudden use of my name. He never calls me by name. It's either my nickname or my last name. He inched closer until he pressed his lips against mines.

Oh no.

This is so wrong.

I beat on my fists to get him off of me. But he didn't move. No, he seemed to deepen the kiss. His weight brought be back down to the cot. I shut my eyes to get the image of his face out of my head.

Terrible idea.

With not seeing him anymore, that made my body enjoy it. It wasn't long before I started to kiss back. There was no denying that there was always that 'spark' between us. I felt his hands lessen their hold. I took that to run my hands through his hair. It felt so soft under my fingers. It felt like hours, but it was only moments before we separated from one another.

One second.

Two.

Three.

Our eyes widened. We just realized what happened between us. We crossed a line we should have. I put my hand over my lips. They still felt warm and tingly.

"Oh god. What did you do to me!?" I screamed.

"Mir, calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked, "Calm down! Do you realize what we just done!? Oh god, Nathaniel is going to kill me."

Taking what strength I had I ran out of the nurse's office. I didn't care my state of dress. I had to get away from him. I was out of breath when I reached the courtyard. I sunk myself down to the ground and sobbed. The one good relationship I was starting to have, ruined. Because of that fucking spark. And I enjoyed it.

Every single fucking moment.

Goddammit.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character's guilty pleasure_

This is the result of my original intention for "Never Ever" (go read it). That and the dynamics between Castiel and my candy that I wrote sparked a few friends' interests and demanded I write them a making out scene. And what's more guilty and pleasurable than making out with your snarky friend that your supposed interest hates?

That and I wanted to jump on the Castiel shipping bandwagon for once.

And maybe I wanted to write my candy not being right for once.

Review~!


	5. Chapter 5

I usually try to post two prompts at a time, but I really felt proud of this one so here it is.

Warning: Language, mentions of abuse, and death.

* * *

Looking at the vile and chunks splashing against the corner of the wall I thought how it came to this. I looked to my left. Not even three feet away from me was his body. Limbs bent at unnatural angles. His face towards mines. But not looking at me.

Those accusing eyes.

I looked at the top of the stairs. He was still on his knees, looking at us. His normally kind eyes widened. His face was still tense from the anger only moments ago he had.

It was supposed to be a simple trip really.

Nathaniel was staying with me for the summer since he ran from home a few nights ago. Only yesterday I found out the truth behind it. Behind those bruises I found on him in the locker room so many months ago. I spent that night consoling him from it. To see the somewhat cheerful guy I cared for in such a distressed state.

It broke my heart.

We were going to get some clothes for him to wear during his stay. We thought it was safe. My eyes turned back over the body.

His father's.

He caught me waiting for Nathaniel outside of his room. I glared at the man. I never thought I could hold so much hate for one person until I saw him the flesh.

And here I thought that Deborah was the source of the most hate I could muster.

Being a Gallade, we have the habit of speaking out of turn if something was wrong.

_"How could you put your hands on him! He's done nothing to deserve what you do to him! You have no right to call yourself a father. No, you have no right to call yourself a man."_

He didn't take kindly to me calling him out.

Nathaniel heard the shouting match. Only to see that I was close to the top of the stairs. With his father inching closer. His father had rose his hand. He was going to strike me. Pretty hard too. Hard enough to fall down the stairs.

_"No!"_

I felt his weight on me and the floor leaving my feet. Nathaniel seemed so far away.

Then black.

I couldn't see, but my other senses were heightened. I heard the man's groaning and gurgling. I heard the bones twist and crack under rolling down the stairs. I felt the ground my body was on. And his father's weight on top of me. Weight that was getting heavier and heavier.

I felt his father die under me.

Sure his father was an asshole who beats on his good-natured son. But still, this wasn't the way he should have went. He should have been locked up somewhere. No, this death was too good for him.

"Nathaniel?"

He was silent. I walked up the stairs to him. Slowly, carefully. My body felt sore.

Of course, since I took a tumble down the stairs too.

I looked at the top of his blond hair. This felt vaguely familiar.

Oh, when he consoled me that time I cried.

I placed his head between my chest and embraced him tight.

No words needed to be said. He didn't need them. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled closer. It was a little painful but I didn't mind.

Just like that night, his sobs were the only sounds that echoed.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character is in a room with a body_

The setting for this is a fanfic I have in the backburner for now as I work on other stuff. I really haven't gotten far in it because I was waiting for the official looks for the parents. I'm a stickier for touching canon you see. Anyway I wanted to touch on the implications of Nathaniel's home life and have someone fall down the stairs. One of my darker prompts, but I felt good after getting this bunny out of my head.

Review~!


	6. Chapter 6

So I had promised myself I wouldn't update until after Camp NaNo, but I feel bad for stopping at a depressing prompt. So something fun you guys get. Thanks for all the views, favorites, and alerts so far. I appreciate them really. They put a smile on my face when I see the e-mails.

* * *

It was a tense day. Today would be the day we would get back at Deborah for what she did and what she would do. I slipped into one of the empty classrooms. It would be better for me to stay out of sight for a bit while Leigh talked her up. I searched through my jeans for my holder. I combed my hands through my hair for a moment before pinning my navy blue hair into a ponytail. Before I could put my hood on, I heard a tap on the window.

I wonder who could be tapping on the-

"Ami hun!"

I shouldn't be surprised.

At the window was Aunt Rieka. I opened up the window and watched her as she climbed in. Sometimes she would just pop out of nowhere to give me stuff. Sometimes money, sometimes other stuff. She had a long box in her hands.

"Aunt Rieka, what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course!" she said, "I heard that you wanted something. But I'm surprised that you asked for it."

I was curious about what it was. Slowly she opened the box. My face became so blank at seeing the item.

"A metal baseball bat." I said flatly.

"Yep!" she said so cheerfully.

She placed it in my hands.

It was pretty heavy. But I could wield it pretty good enough. Rieka looked at me with those vivid eyes of hers.

"Make sure you clean off the bloodstains when you're done with it."

I let out a sigh.

Mom did say that her sister was the weird one of the siblings.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Rosa. Everything was ready to put into action.

I took another look at Aunt Rieka before pocketing the phone back in my jeans. With my free hand I pulled the hood over my head.

Just another day at Sweet Amoris.

* * *

This prompt: _Your character is NOT impressed_

I was so happy when I got the bat in game. I'm not violent I swear.

Anyway review~!


	7. Chapter 7

Welp Camp NaNo is over so that means getting back into uploading. I hope I wasn't the only one who was driven nuts by the rabbits and the holes on MCL...

Anyway, another disclamer: Persona 3 Portable gets talked about in this one. I don't own it, that belongs to Atlus. Them feels-destroying bastards.

* * *

It was intense.

I looked at the screen in concentration. Everything looked critical. It took almost two hours to reach to this part in the first place. Now to go through this. That in itself had been going on for nearly an hour. I had somehow lucked out so far. But the next few moments were the deal maker or breaker.

"Mir?" said a voice.

I couldn't respond to it now.

I had to get through this.

_'My apologies for this.'_

I look on the screen, dread on my face.

No!

No no no no no.

_'Megidolaon'_

"Mir?"

"This is bullshit!" I screamed.

I looked at the text scrolled across the screen.

Again.

This had to be the second time I had this happen. Why? I thought I would get through it this time. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a yelp. I quickly tried to hide the item from my hands but they took it.

"So this what has kept you preoccupied?" I heard him say.

My face turned red seeing Armin with my game system. His eyes seemed to light up at what I was playing. I could hear the title theme playing. Man I didn't really want anyone to find out about this new hobby of mines.

"You play P3P?" he asked.

I nodded. I wasn't a big gamer, but meeting with Armin made me interested. I looked up games and this seemed like a good one to start. Been obsessed with it since.

"I just can't seem to win against Theo." I admitted, "If I had my group with me I could probably kick his ass."

Armin seemed to look at the system before passing it back to me.

"Take off the orb. That triggers the kill spell."

I looked at my equip screen. I did have the omnipotent orb on.

I had heard that certain cheese tactics will trigger it.

"Why are you so embarrassed about this anyway?" he asked, "It's pretty awesome you're into it."

"It's not off that I'm into gaming like this?"

He shook his head.

I smiled at him. Of course Armin would understand, being a gamer himself. It's comforting to know that some people accept it.

"But you can't tell no one else. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Amber or the others."

Armin raised an eyebrow at me. But nodded in my request. I meant it really. It was one of the reasons I've been forgetful. Spending so many late nights going through one more floor of Tartarus, or finishing up social links.

"I see you went the lover's route with Aki though."

My face turned red.

"S-s-shut up. It's because he uses his fists is all!"

Nevermind the fact I have an affinity for white haired guys.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character tries to hide something from another character._

This may have been inspired by real life experiences playing the game. Well it is. Anyway I've had fleeting thoughts that the MCL characters could be in a Persona like game. Also Mir is a poor hider.

Reviews would be lovely to have.


	8. Chapter 8

Dual update yeah!

Anyway, this is influenced by episode 21 but I haven't played it (still waiting for it to be released on the MCL site) so it's spoiler-free and not canon-compliant.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch. Everyone had stood in applause of our performance. I glanced to my left and my right. My classmates, my friends. We made this happen. I glanced back out in the crowd. Right at the second row were Mom and Dad. They looked so proud of me.

Especially Dad.

After the play everyone was talking to their parents. Nathaniel stood by me most of the time. I didn't mind it really. It was good to have him near. My face was still a little flush from the almost kiss. Luckily he decided to simulate it.

I would be lying if I was a little disappointed by it.

"Ami!"

I turned to see Dad making his way towards me. I turned to him a smile on my face. It really was nice that Dad could make it to this. I know how hard it is for him to take time out of his schedule to fly in.

"You look so beautiful Ami." he said.

I blushed. The gown that Rosa and 'Lexy made really did seem like it was made for me. He brought me into a hug. At the embarrassment of everyone seeing. But this was my dad. It wasn't long before we separated.

"Oh Dad!" I said, "I want you to meet a friend. Nathaniel, this is my father Rayburn Gallade. Dad, this is Nathaniel, he's made life here at school a lot easier."

The two seemed to hit it off so well. It wasn't long that Nathaniel had to go and I was with Dad again. He placed his hand on top of my head, like he did when I was a kid. I leaned into him.

"It felt like a short time ago I had you on my shoulders looking at the stars. But now look at you. You're the lead in a play. Where has time gone?"

I smiled.

"It has gone by fast. But I'll always be your little girl Dad."

"I know." he said, "Just that soon you'll be taking interest in guys and graduating."

I turned away then. He really didn't need to know that I held interest in a guy. He definitely didn't need to know that I held interest in the very same guy he was just talking to. But Dad seemed to pick up on it.

"I want to meet him." he simply said.

"No you don't."

"Ami."

"It's nothing really. He's not bad. Just that it's complicated."

He gave a look before shrugging his shoulders. I sighed out in relief. For now I dodged the bullet.

"Next time I want to meet him."

"Dad!" I whined.

* * *

This one isn't a particular prompt in mind. I wanted a father/daughter kinda moment since I lost my dad a couple months ago. It's not as well written as my others, but I felt good getting it all out.

Review~!


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks for the views/faves guys. Special thanks for** Alrynnas** for reviewing.

* * *

My laugh broke the silence.

I looked at him. Trying my hardest not to tear up. So I laugh. I couldn't help the bitterness undertone it had. I was tired of not knowing where he stood. Maybe it's my fault?

"Ami..." he started.

"I'm just tired." I said, another bitter laugh coming out, "I can't play this game with you. Don't you know how hard it is for me to say this?"

I stood up from the steps and brushed my jeans of dirt. I let out a small sigh. I turned to him. My light blue to his gold.

"What are we? You say you'll be there for me but you can't admit what you feel. I hate this hot and cold from you. You can't even tell me when there's something wrong with you. I had to find out from _her_. I obviously don't matter as a friend or otherwise if you can't even let me be your support."

I shrugged. It might be better that I leave before I said something I might regret.

I walked away from him. Just a simple beeline to my locker and then just walk home. I can't give him any way to catch up to me.

"Ami, wait!" he called again.

I got to my locker. Just put in the combination and then get my bag. There, combination open. Before I could reach my bag, he slammed it shut.

"We're not done yet." he said.

"Yes we are," I said back, "I said my piece."

"You didn't even let me speak."

I closed my eyes. He was right. He was always right. Except for that one time. But still. I let myself go slack. The least I could do was hear him out. It's so odd to see him so overbearing though. Keeping my back against the lockers. He seemed to search for something in my eyes.

To see if I was lying?

"It's complicated."

"How fucking complicated it is to tell me if you're getting hurt! Do you think I'll tell!? You know I won't unless it gets to the point I have to!"

I just sighed, I'm getting frustrated again.

"Whatever, I'm just going home. We can be kinda sorta friends again."

I felt his hand grab my waist firmly. Noted that he didn't grab the side that had my scar. His face contorted into a frown. It usually showed when I did something disappointing.

"It's not that Ami, I swear. Just that I don't want to get you involved." he explained.

"You don't want to. But I do. I care about you a lot. Do you care about me?"

I needed to ask this.

He seemed silent for a moment. Then he leaned down to my face. Before I knew it, he kissed me.

* * *

This prompt was adding _"My laugh broke the silence"_ somewhere.

This was actually the first prompt I ever did and I had wanted to write more on it, but then time passed and I forgot where I was going with it. And then reading it over now made me realize it's a good spot to end it. I was feeling particularly frustrated at Nathaniel's obvious blocks at furthering the relationship with candy when it's really obvious he's attracted to you and this came about.


	10. Chapter 10

Another dual update!

* * *

"You did good, Gallade."

"Uh thanks?"

Amber had saw me in the halls the day after the incident. It felt so odd to have her thank me for anything. She stood witness when I helped exposed Deborah's true nature. A little part of me felt sympathy for her.

A bitch that she is, she was a victim in Deborah's plots too.

A long moment of silence happened.

"So, uh...?"

Man I really didn't know what to say.

"I guess I can tolerate you hanging around my brother." she said.

"You guess?"

She flipped her blond hair back. I just looked at her. She walked from her locker towards me. She looked at me up and down.

"Yep. But don't think this gives you free reign. You still get in my way and I'll have to stop you."

"Geez," I said with sarcasm evident in my voice, "I certainly feel better knowing I have your blessing to hang out with Nathaniel."

She gave her little smirk before walking away. I watched her back until she turned the corner.

* * *

Prompt was _"Two of your characters have a conversation after an awkward encounter"_

Not really an awkward encounter, more like an awkward conversation. A really short one because yeah.


End file.
